Conventional pneumatic punch press feeders such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,645 and 3,329,327 are arranged so as to be operated in response to the reciprocating movement of the ram of the punch press. Here an indexing or non feed stroke of the feeder is initiated in response to the downward motion of the ram while a feed stroke thereof is initiated in response to the upward motion of the ram; there normally being nearly equal press cycle time for each of said strokes. These pneumatic feeders have been successfully sold and used for some time, however they often exhibit disadvantageous operational characteristics such as being noisy, generating a significant hammering action of the feed slide, and having a set up requirement involving two press-feeder interfacing control points during the said downward and upward motions of said press ram. Most of these disadvantages can be eliminated or at least minimized by using a semi-automatic control whereby the feed slide is normally positioned in an indexed position and the feeder, when triggered during the upward movement of said press ram, is cycled first through a feed stroke and then automatically through a nonfeed or index stroke so as to return to and remain in said initial indexed position until the feed index cycle is again triggered by the next cycle of operation of the press. Semi-automatic control systems have been previously proposed however such have had the feeder controlling the operation of the press (rather than vice versa) or, where the press is arranged to control the feeder a press crank shaft to feeder interface arrangement is used. This latter type arrangement involves a relatively cumbersome mechanical system of rotary cams, switches and/or valves which in turn is not only expensive but also requires an excessive amount of time in order to properly interface the feeder with the press.